The present invention is directed to a cable haulage apparatus or cable transport system for forming a travel path for vehicles or cars, and includes a pulling cable, a guide element, vehicles or cars, and means for securing the vehicles, travelling along the guide element to the pulling cable.
Cable conveying installations of the above type are known as haulage lifts. Further, chair lifts and suspended car conveyors designed as single cable conveyors are known where the chairs or cars are guided in stations in a coupled state with the cables, and with horizontal displacement from the exit side to the entrance side. A diversion of the conveying track to both sides is impossible, quite apart from the fact that the single side diversion occurs only in the unloaded state of the chairs or cars. It represents, however, an important restriction in that the conveying track traversed under load must run along a straight line and displacement toward one side is possible only by subdivision into several segments.